Nightmares
by Yutaka Satoe
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! Bel has nightmares on Mammon's death. He wakes up one night thinking about it. Hinted ColonelloxLal.


YEAH! MY FIRST BELXMAMMON FANFIC!! Since it's my first fanfic, no flames, please. BelxMammon is such a cute pairing~! Hinted ColonelloxLal.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The trees swayed as a breeze went through them, squeaking and grated linguistically. The shadows of the forest seemed to move, yet seem still at the same time, as if a ghost was playing tricks on this man. He was fearless, as many would call him, daring to walk through this crowds of trees in the dead of the night.

Occasionally there would be the squeaking of a squirrel and the rustle of leaves as a cat prowled through the forest ground. The darkness of the night of the new moon definitely did not help in making situations less frightening, adding on to the horrors of the nighttime life instead. The leafless, rotting trees were not at all comforting to anyone, actually giving one an impression of those haunted trees in fairy tales.

The man walked on, ignoring the ghastly environment. He knew exactly where to go, even though this forest was new to him. Never once had he seen this place. Turn right here, turn left there. It was like a voice in his head telling him where to go.

He followed the "path" until it stopped. A few metres away from him were two trees that he guessed was the entrance to a clearing. It was dark, so the clearing could not be seen clearly from that angle of his. Without the need to see what was in it, he had a bad feeling about going into there. Why so, he did not know.

He took a few more steps before stopping once again. At first he contemplated with turning around and going back, but where would he go? He could not remember the way out. Heck, he could not even remember the reason for going into this abhorrent place!

An owl hoot.

A breeze came by, rustling the leaves of the few trees with leaves.

The man had decided. He was going in.

The clearing was not green like he expected, nor was it brown.

It was red.

The grass was soaked with blood. Every inch of each leaf. The man was aghast. Sure, he had killed a lot. He had seen lots of blood in his whole life. It was the sight of blood that brought him to where he was in the world. But why did he feel so different now?

It then hit him like a bullet when he saw a figure lying in the middle of the clearing. It was too familiar. That cloak, that size, that pacifier...

It was all red as well.

What was supposed to be indigo was now red. The man flung himself to the corpse, kneeling beside it.

_No._

_This can't be real._

_It can't be true._

So many thoughts went through him at one time. Emotions were no different.

Anger.

Frustration.

Hatred.

Many feelings flew through him at once. But there was one which really stood out.

Grief.

Never once had he felt grief for one who had passed on. Why now? Why in this forest? Why for this person?

The man was well aware that a few metres away from them there is another one who died. But he couldn't care less. His mind was focused on the one in front of him. He reached out to touch the cheek of the little one, but before his skin could come in contact with the tiny cheek...

Belphegor jolt up in his bed, panting and sweating. He felt something roll down the cold cheeks of his. Bringing a palm up, he realized what had fell from his eyes.

Tears.

Tears that he thought had dried up when he was a child. Never again were they thought to fall, but there it was, flowing like a rushing river.

It had been a week since that incident. He was not there at the scene. He did not even know where it took place. It was that woman - what was her name? Lal or something if he remembered correctly - who told Varia the news regarding the death of two Arcobaleno. Tears were running down her cheeks as well when she told them the situation. He had just laughed his usual "Ushishishishishi" and calling the two Arcobaleno weak. He only wiped that grin off when that woman told him the names of the two.

One of them was Colonello.

The other was Viper.

Instantly when he heard "Viper" he knew it was Mammon. His grin had disappeared completely. The other Varia members were shocked as well. Mammon, the greatest spellcaster of all the infants, was _defeated_? What kind of sick joke was that?

The news was so stupefying that even Squalo kept his mouth shut. Levi did ask what happened, and the woman told them what she had witnessed, pausing occasionally to breathe as the sobs were taking a good lot of her breath away.

It seemed that Colonello had died trying to protect Mammon. Mammon, consumed by hatred, went slightly berserk and threw all his strongest illusions at their enemy. Apparently, the enemy was also a spellcaster and knew "the stronger illusion would overcome the weaker illusion" theory. Tiring Mammon out by casting spells of the highest possible level, Mammon was stabbed in the chest when he was paralyzed by an illusion and was lacking the strength to defend himself.

A question was asked by the boss on why Lal herself would want to come here. It was obvious she was not fond of Varia.

Her answer was simple. She wanted to do this for Colonello. She said that she knew she had to do this. Colonello would've wanted her to tell Varia the news on the person he died protecting. Whatever. No one could understand what she was saying. She loved Colonello and wanted to do this as a farewell gift for her student, perhaps?

A week.

Varia has changed a lot. The Varia castle no longer had the usual "VOOOOOOII!!!" from the noisy Squalo, no more extremely loud "DINNER'S READY~~!". Lussuria has just been cooking plain pasta and the dinner call was simpler, a seven o'clock dinner bell. Xanxus had stopped calling people "trash" and "weaklings". And most of all, the Prince had stopped smiling.

All this time Belphegor had been keeping a straight face. His grin never came back in these seven days. He never did his missions as cheerfully as before. It was just kill and go now. There was no more fun, no more torturing of the target.

Belphegor was no fool. He could tell that everyone was missing the floating infant. They definitely missed their money-crazed partner, no matter how much they tried to hide it.

Yes, it was true that Mammon was an annoying brat and without his illusions, he was as helpless as any other baby. He would unnessesarily charge the Varia members for every small thing, even for stepping on his book. However, without Mammon around, life was different. There was no more humor, no more mind boggling tricks in Varia castle. There was no one to hug now. Belphegor would definitely miss his life-sized soft toy.

So what if Mammon is a money faced pain in the neck? So what if he could not fight in combat? Belphegor adored the child the way he was meant to be, even if it means having to put up with that personality of Mammon. That was Mammon, and nothing could change that fact.

Belphegor lay on his bed once again, He would sleep. He needed sleep. But if he did, the nightmares would come back.

That was fine with the Prince.

As long as he could see his illusionist again, nothing would be too much a price to pay. Nope, not even nightmares.

* * *

YES!! IT'S COMPLETED!! I'd really like to thank Mango x Massacre for giving me an idea on writing this. THANKS SO MUCH! I'd really appreciate if you could review! XD


End file.
